Black Sky: A Pendragon Adventure
by Charely Potter
Summary: After the events of the Reality Bug, Bobby Pendragon finds himself fluming down the skies of PowlField; a territory for the out of the ordinary. Can Bobby, Aja, and Spader with the new traveler and her friends stop Saint Dane in this adventure?
1. Arriving!

**AN**: Well, it has been a long time since I've done some serious fan fiction writing. This time it's a rewrite of my very first story, on which if you would like to attempt reading.. I have left it in its original state. This time with the remake, I may reference events that did happen in all the books, but overall it will still take place after the events of Veelox and right before Eelong, just like when I had first written this. Although some events in the original story will still happen, there will be some extra scenarios and *gasp* an actual ending! Other than that, let's begin.. :)

* * *

><p><strong>P - O - W - L - F - I - E - L - D<strong>

Hey Mark and Courtney. I'm hoping that this journal has reached the both of your hands again. I'm on another territory now. Like the other ones, this is different, past the weird-kind-of-different.. and that's the only way I can describe this territory.. At least with all the territories we've been through, they had loosely resembled a certain place and time from Second Earth, even though there's more than just Second Earth out there.. Anyway, to give you a major clue on how different it is, let's start with the color of the sky.. It's purple. Yes, purple. Not the indigo-that-almost-looks-like-dark-blue-colored-pu rple, but a bright and violet purple.. Yeah, no kidding. It struck me as odd as well, seeing as purple isn't one of my favorite colors.

If you dare to stare at the sun, it's as small as a ball-point dot in the sky, only it's bright green. It was like someone took a green glow in the dark marker and put a random dot in the sky. The grass wasn't your average green either, nope, it was white, and I mean really white. You know how when you paint your room walls white, that always invites marks to be shown as bright as a light bulb? Well, the only difference here is that this white colored grass was permanent, like no mark could ever make it change.. and that's not even the most odd about this territory. Guess where the flume is... give up? In the sky. Yes, the sky. How did I know? Well, after the initial shock of arriving from the flume I thought something was odd about how small the buildings looked below my feet.. Until I realized just exactly_ where_ I really was at.

At least the flume had the familiar star-cross shape to signal the door nearby, only it's a lighter shade purple color than the sky. Far away, you could never tell it was here, but when you get closer you start to see it. Right now, however, I am confused on how I am suppose to get down from here without falling. I was surprised the gravity didn't kick in already for me. I feared some little kid with his mom would walk by before asking her "_Mommy, __what's __that__ boy__ doing __in __the __sky_?" I sure as heck hoped that no one would see me. I already needed to wait a while as my fellow traveler friends said that they would meet up with me here shortly.. But right now, I felt like an idiot sitting up in the sky floating. So after some thought, I decided to jump down hoping I didn't go splat..

Thankfully, I didn't. But strangely, after jumping I only moved down what felt like a step lower.. Hey, was this an invisible staircase? It sure felt like it. That was good to know, now that saved my next trouble on how I would be able to fly back up to the sky flume after everything's taken care of. Just when I finally touched the springy white grass at the bottom, I could hear the familiar musical chimes of the flume activating. My traveler friends were arriving.

When it was silent again, I looked up to see Aja and Spader. They both must have been shocked, just as I had felt up there earlier. I decided to let them know that I was still here.

"_How's__ the__ weather__ up__ there_?" I waved at them so they could see me.

"_Hobey_-" Spader said. This must have brought him memories of that plane ride on First Earth with Jinx, only without the safety of being in a plane. Poor guy.

"_Bobby_! _How__ do__ we__ get__ down_?!" Aja demanded. Her fiery temper was still there, she didn't like having no control.

"_Just__ walk__ down__ like __it's__ a __staircase, __don't__ worry, __you__ won't__ fall!_" I called back.

"_How__ long __you __been __down __there_?" Spader asked.

"_Since__ the __flume__ activated__ for__ you__ two_." I replied. They both later walked down the invisible steps reaching me.

"_Now__ what_?" Aja asked adjusting her glasses taking in her surroundings.

"_BOO_!" someone yelled making us all jump, thankfully it was not Saint Dane. Instead, it was a little girl. She had wavy pink mid-neck length hair, bright blue eyes and she was short too, slightly shorter than Aja. Her outfit was interesting, to say it as nice as possible. She wore these red-colored dangerous looking punk boots that covered her bright blue leggings. She also wore a bright green sleeveless denim vest. She giggled at us. "_Hello__ Travelers, __I'm__ Tifanee__ Peters,__ but__ you__ can__ call__ me __Tippe. __I'm __the __traveler __of __PowlField_."

And that's where we were.. Powlfield. What an odd name. "_You__ wear __funny__ clothes_." She taunted our attire. "_Look__ who's __talking_." Aja remarked though Tippe continued to giggle in delight. That reminded me, I hadn't seen any clothes for us to wear for this territory.

"_Don't __worry,__ you __can__ sneak__ by__ my __friend's __house__ and__ he'll__ let__ you __borrow __some __clothes_," She then looked at both Spader and me. "_And __we__ need__ to__ do__ something__ about __that __hair__ of__ yours,__ see__ they __burn __people __with __hair __like __that_." We get burned with having a certain hair here? Odd... She walked or rather ran off and motioned us to follow. I wanted to keep my brown hair, but I had to follow the rules. It was either that or burn.. I _really_ hoped she was kidding.

Tippe reached in her pocket and withdrew a chalk or what looked like a chalk. "_I__ got __this __when __I __became __a __traveler, __this __is__ a __chalk, __but __it __draws __stuff__ to__ make __it __real and__it's __lines __are __invisible. __I__ drew __the__ invisible __stairway __there __because the __other __travelers kept complaining__about __having __broken __arms __and __legs __arriving __here_."

She the drew a circle an Invisible Circle in mid air and motioned writing something right next to it. "_Go on __in.__ It'll__ take __us __to __my __friend's __house, and __we __can't __risk __you __guys __looking __like __that __around __here __since __it's __a __long __walk __there_." She jumped in the invisible circle first and seconds later she disintegrated away.

"_Should __we_?" Aja asked clearly annoyed by Tippe.

"_Hobey-ho, __let's __go_!" Spader walked into the circle after Aja. I shrugged and stepped in the circle before feeling dizzy. I briefly had a last look of the open white grass field before seeing it disappear and unexpectedly was soon sliding down a sort of mini-flume slide, nothing to do except close my eyes and enjoy the ride.


	2. Traveler's Fashion Shop

**P - O - W - L - F - I - E - L - D**

As I slid down the mini-sliding-flume I thought about what the turning point of this territory will be. With **Denduron**, their turning point was "tak", without our help the power of "tak" would have ruled the territory and later affect the whole territory into a major world war. **Cloral**'s was on the poisoned plants of the territory, **First**** Earth** was on the first world Atomic Bomb if we saved the Hindenburg which I regrettably almost pushed the wrong end. Then finally **Veelox** was on the Reality Bug as you know, we've already lost it before we could have even attempted to save it. All those territories.. it was **our** choice and I fear that one day it will soon take place right at our home on Second Earth and if that were so, then that means I'll come home with you guys and your sitting there reading my journals in your hands will soon pay off. But right now my main focus is here on **Powlfield**.

Soon enough, my thinking was interrupted as I've arrived supposedly at Tippe's friend's home. But what I saw confused me even more than when I first arrived on PowlField, if that were even possible. Everything was the color of white, and I mean everything, there was nothing but white! I feared that I entered the mini-flume too late and it took a wrong turn. All of a sudden music started playing, very familiar music.. It sounded like some of my parent's records from the 1960's or 70's or something from around that time that you and me used to listen to Mark. You remember? Back in sixth grade when we were home alone neighbors called the cops from us having it too loud. Man, never thought I would hear this stuff again... but why is this playing on Powlfield of all places? Did I suddenly arrive on First Earth in a half and landed on a different time era in between First and Second Earth?

_**We can find**_

_**Why don't you come with me little girl**_

_**On a magic carpet ride**_

_**Well, you don't know what**_

_**We can see**_

A familiar voice however came through, "_Eppate_! _Eppate_!"

Silence followed other than the music, which now changed into some random disco.. Not my taste normally, but I couldn't help admitting that it _was_ catchy.

_**I'm not superstitious about ya**_

_**But I can't take no chance**_

_**You got me spinnin', baby**_

"_EEEEEEEEEPPAAAAAAAAAATTE_!"

Soon the white room faded away and I found myself on the ceiling with my head resting on it.

"_Yes Tippe_?" A voice that was deeper than mine sounded, who I figured was Eppate's.

"_Will you turn that crappy old Second Earth music down, we have guests_!" Well, clearly there was another member who's familiar with the territory business..

"_The Travelers_?"

"_Yes, we need to get them some Powlfield territory clothes_."

_**The ****way ****you**** love**** me**** is**** frightenin'  
><strong>_

_**You**** better**** knock,**** knock,**** knock...**_

**On wood!**

**Baby! Ooo oo oo oo ooo  
><strong>

The song then ended. Dang! and it was getting good.

Soon enough, the world appeared even though the room was still white, but in front of me was Spader, Aja, Tippe and Eppate. Eppate had a very unique-look like Tippe, though by Second Earth standards it would be considered odd. His hair wasn't pink. Instead it was green, and not like grass green, like bright-apple green. His slanted eyes were blue-gray and he wasn't very tall on Gunny's standards, mainly my height if only an inch or two shorter.

"_Glad to see you finally join us, Pendragon_." Tippe held her hands behind her back whilst smiling coyly before introducing us. "_Eppate, this is the lead traveler, Bobby_!" I'm still trying to get use to being called that.

Whilst shaking each other's hand I asked. "_Are you an Acolyte, Eppate_?"

"_Yes, yes I am_." he replied proudly smiling before changing to a look of annoyance at Tippe.

"_Tippe, will you please wear your ring more than 3 minutes_?" Eppate demanded.

"_I would, but I'm allergic to silver and I can't wear that ring without my finger looking like one of those Second Earth curly fries_!" Tippe yelled back before taking the ring and placing it in her belt loop.

"_There, I'm wearing it. Ya happy_?"

"_Yes_." Eppate replied smiling as if he weren't bothered a second ago.

"_Don't mind Eppate, we're friends and all, but we always argue_." Tippe replied while rolling her eyes. "_Anyways Eppate, show them the clothes they will be wearing from now on_." She then gestured the two joined doors that were in front of us.

Like magic, door opened on command which seemed like a portal to a store. What was this the Traveler's Fashion Shop? A banner as if on cue then appeared showing in blue neon colors "**Traveler's ****Fashion ****Shop**". Well that answers my question. Aja took a dark blue sleeveless jacket which on her left chest showed a name-tag that read '_Powlfield resident'_, along with a black sleeveless top that showed off her belly, bright green jean shorts and some dangerous looking black boots. Spader took a bright-red colored tank top and black bottoms, whilst I chose the same except my top was black and the bottom was blue. We all had on the same styled dangerous punk looking boots.

Next was our hair. I figured we were going to be getting a haircut or hair style, unfortunately it was more than that. Even our hair had to be a different color, looking at the choices, they definitely weren't natural-born looking by Second Earth standards. I feared we were going to be laughed at, but Tippe and Eppate assured us that everyone, even the adults here have their hair dyed. Great, we were going to have wacky colors like clowns.

Spader and I had ours dyed with the dark blue one, and with Tippe's recommendation had one odd string of hair was that was bleached pure white. Spader who had his hair cut short previously was then styled into many spikes with the tips being pure white. It looked very -

"_Zleek_," Tippe beamed with Eppate who nodded in approval. "_Very Zleek_." Whatever_ that_ meant. Aja didn't get to choose her hair color either, Tippe explained that all girls had pink hair, the most they could get away with is having the odd string of hair a different color. Aja chose the least odd of her standards and had her blonde hair go all pink.

"_Now it's time to get to see the world_," Tippe held her chalk up dramatically before putting her hand to her chest. "_or at least my town_." She then drew another circle and went inside and with everyone but Eppate following after her ready for another ride of our lives.


	3. Grubby's All

**P - O - W - L - F - I - E - L - D**

After that ride, I saw the familiar blank white flash before my eyes. Then the world began to appear again after a few moments, to find myself in the middle of an open road. There were sidewalks and some funky shaped sofa-like benches sitting in the white grass. It reminded me of a bus stop, though much brighter and well.. empty. The others haven't arrived yet so I figured on getting to know about Tippe.

I mainly had questions for why I'm wearing 'Powlfield resident'.

"_Hey Tippe, why do I have to wear this tag around when you're not wearing one_?" I don't mind wearing the name tag if it's necessary, but it made me feel as though I was walking around with a shirt that said "I'm with her/him". After all, none of our home residents wear a "Second Earth" tag.. not that I know of anyway. Hopefully Tippe could explain that.

"_Oh, that tag is only temporarily, it means that you're new in this town_," Tippe started with a serious face, "_when someone leaves a town and are considered new in an area they wear a tag just like yours until they're settled in_. _That way if anyone is lost, someone could help them out_."

"_Oh okay_." That sort of made sense.

"_How old are you_?"

"_Eleven._" she replied smiling.

"_Wow, you're pretty young to be a traveler_." I said seriously. And I thought I was already young, having to be a traveler before I even went to high school and this one probably didn't even finish primary school before becoming one herself. She then made a sort of grunt sound whilst looking down at her feet after my comment. Oh, must be a sore subject.. Better change it.

"_So, where'd you get that chalk_?" I asked pointing in the pocket she kept her chalk.

"_I told you, I got it when I was a traveler_." She replied looking back up.

"_I know that, but where did you get it from_?"

She made that grunting noise again "_...My grandma gave it to me_." she answered quietly looking down whilst having her right hand rub her open left arm.

"_Where is she_?" I asked softly, but I think I knew the answer already.

Tippe grunted again. What's with the grunt? "_She died couple of weeks ago_." Oh, dang. "_Some tall guy in a black suit and scary blue eyes killed her_." She said grimly. Sounds like Saint Dane alright.

"_I'm sorry for your loss_." And I was.. My family are missing, with Tippe it seems like she really is on her own other than her alcolyte too. She answered with another grunt. Soon after, Spader and Aja, arrived but had sort of dazed look on their face, I'm guessing they're seeing nothing but white. They later recuperated. Tippe who looked like she was going to puke earlier returned to her excited look before announcing.

"_Um, Okay let's go_!" She got another piece of chalk but this one was the shape of a computer mouse, only but it was the size of an eraser and pink colored with a button. She pressed the button and some clear floating platforms the shape of snowboards appeared enough for us all. "_These boards will help us travel faster, all the cool people have them_." She giggled before stepping on one and motioned us to do the same. I stepped on one and felt my feet tie to the platform automatically. This was cool, Uncle Press use to take me snow boarding and even paid for my lessons when I first started out.

"_Follow me_!" She said in a hyper tone and soon zoomed off. She didn't even attempt to teach us how to use them! Well, I figured I would have to push my self to go. Trying that, I felt a little tug and soon was zooming off. Looking back at Spader and Aja who were stuck floating behind at the starting point, I called out. "_Just push your body!_" Before I was too far from their view. They later caught up with me but I couldn't see much of Tippe other than a blurred pink dot. We eventually caught up with her after a few intense moments.

She merely giggled having won the race. "_What took you guys so long_?"

"_You didn't bother to tell us how to use them!_" Aja snapped at her whilst adjusting her glasses that had gotten lopsided during the fast ride.

Tippe shrugged like it was no big deal and stepped off the platform before getting her mini-pink mouse chalk out again and pressed the button making the platforms disappear.

She came up to us and took our tags off. "_Well, you won't need these anymore_." She said with satisfaction.

"_But.. we just got these_." I said. Seriously, I know she did say we would be wearing them temporarily, I didn't think she meant in less than a few hours.

"_Well, whilst you guys were lagging I had taken the liberty on making some arrangements on where you'll be staying and it's all set_." Tippe then smiled cheekily before turning to enter inside a building that I wasn't aware of, without explaining where we would be staying.

Aja went to follow her with me right after her until Spader grabbed me. "_You know that Tippe is a weird girl_." He was right, but we can probably blame the territory for that. It was her show to run right now, after all.

"_Aren't we all._." I said back. Spader merely shook his head while smiling in disbelief as we continued on our way. We eventually arrived walking towards an enormous jaded-blue building that was the shape of an ugly muffin, we saw Aja folding her arms standing next to Tippe in an impatient matter. Tippe was waving with both her arms like a windmill right by the doors. I glanced at the other people that were walking on the streets, it was so odd not seeing any blondes, brunettes or red-heads. Other than that, everyone was acting amongst themselves just like your average city. Some traveling in pairs talking, and others anxiously walking towards wherever they needed to go.

"_There you two are, now let's get us some food first_," Tippe said beaming. "_You must be hungry, but don't worry, lunch is on me_." Now that she mentioned it I was feeling a little hungry. I wonder what type of food they eat here.

The ugly muffin shaped jaded-blue building held a sign, "**Grubby's All**". Entering inside it was like a regular restaurant with waiters waiting in front of the door inside to lead us to our tables. It was fairly empty, so one of the pink-haired girls sat us down in a booth that had Halloween-orange colored comfy sofas and tables. After sitting we waited for someone to serve us. Tippe handed us each a menu and we looked at the selection.

**Grubby's All**

**Food**

_Hamdiggers - 3 Seems_

_Giffers Peptees - 7 Seems_

_Ditre's Manall - 20 Seems_

_Griller Tops - 14 Seems_

_Night Foliyairs - 6.66 Seems_

_Crueler's Base - 5.2 Seems_

_Ancient Greesbulls - 25.7 Seems_

**Drinks**

_Twisters - .8 Seems_

_Quiver Sip - 9.6 Seems_

Unfortunately, there weren't any pictures of the offered food. I placed down the menu to hear I wasn't the only one with the same thought.

"_What are these foods_?!" Aja demanded.

Tippe merely grunted again, ignoring her as a taller lady who looked around Aja's age with pink hair was arriving. She must be our waitress. Her hair was styled in the shape of an ice-cream swirly, and it made me want some. I wonder if I could ask for it.

"_So what can I get ya sweeties_?" She had a Southern accent and talked like she was chewing gum at the same time.

"_We will have four Ham Diggers with Ditre's Manall and Twisters please_." Tippe said beaming.

The waitress wrote down the orders on a notepad that was the shape and size of a baseball card. "_Anything else_?"

"_No, thank you_." Tippe replied politely. The waitress then walked off.

"_So what d'you all think of Powlfield_?" Tippe asked us once she was out of our ears.

"_Truly bizarre_." We all replied. Tippe merely grinned.

"_Do they have ice cream here_?" I asked, I just had to know. Aja and Spader gave me a blank stare, Tippe still kept her smile though.

"_This isn't Second Earth, Pendragon_." She giggled. "_What is that though_?"

"_Uh_," How to describe it, I didn't know all the ingredients. "_Well, it's a frozen dessert, and special treat on all Earth territories, it's a food that very cold but soft and sweet to eat and comes in many flavors_."

"_Ah, dessert_!" Tippe exclaimed nodding. "_That I know of, I usually get Crueler's Base_."

Aja and Spader still looked confused.

"_We only have gloid_ _on Veelox_." Aja said.

"_Nothing like what you described, Pendragon_." Spader said. Oh well, maybe I'll get a sample of that Crueler's base dessert.

A couple of minutes later the same waitress returned with the drinks and the food. She set them each nicely in front of us. "_Here ya go, huns_." She replied and walked off again to go to another booth that had just became occupied by a family of three; the lady had purple hair, the man had blue hair and the kid had green hair.

The food was sort of similar looking like on Second Earth. The drinks were at least a foot tall, then for the food dish there was four pink bun with a green looking square meat like at Wendy's, but sadly no fries. Then on the side was some brown red striped looking leafs with golden crumbs on it.

"_The pink breads with the meat inside are Hamdiggers, the leafy things are Ditre's Manall, you'll love this_." Tippe explained before grabbing a HamDigger and took bite into it like it was the greatest thing in the world.

I looked over at Aja before she merely picked up the Hamdigger and examined the inside and cautiously took a bite like she was about to eat poison. Spader took the Ditre's Manall first and ate it with his eyes closed as if ready for bad taste.

I picked up a HamDigger after and took a bite into it. It wasn't bad actually, it was pretty good, Tippe was watching us like a frog about to catch a fly into it's mouth taking in all our reactions. I tried the Ditre's Manall and it had a bitter taste. So I picked up a random purple bottle that must have been a condiment that was sitting nearby us at the table, pouring some of it's blue liquid on the Ditre, then I took a bite and it tasted much better. It had a tangy taste to it.

There was silence other than the chewing, swallowing and slurping of the food and drinks. When we were all done. I told Tippe, to scratch dessert, I was too full, Tippe giggled in response before saying she was too. The pink swirly-haired waitress then came back with the bill.

"_95.2 Seems_." She replied and held out her hand ready for the bill money.

Tippe reached into one of her jacket pockets and took out some silver looking coins and when she handed it to her it looked like she low-fived her.

"_I've added a tip, thank you the food was great_." Tippe replied. The waitress left us again with a Your welcome and Come again.

"_Come on, now let's go see more of the world_." She took us outside and got her pink chalk again, pressed the button to get the clear platforms out again, following her we hopped on them and proceeded to have her lead again as we zoomed off.


	4. Brunettes Exist

**P - O - W - L - F - I - E - L - D**

The best thing about these clear platforms were how easy they were to maneuver. The bad thing was attempting those cool tricks that Tippe kept on showing off. She would do amazing at those skating competitions if she was living at Second Earth. We were in a secluded area now behind dark red buildings. It was almost like a back alley, but much cleaner.

"_Hobey, how and where did you learn those tricks, Tippe_?" Spader asked whilst Tippe proceeded to ride the platform over the wall.

"_Lots and lots of practice_!" Tippe giggled. "_You guys don't have anything like these back home, do you_?"

"_Only if we imagined it in my world_." Aja said. "_But not for me personally_."

"_We do, but on boards that we can see_," I said. "_We have surfboards that are meant for the water, skateboards that have wheels on them that can be ridden on hard ground, and snowboards in the winter_."

"_Everything's on water back on Cloral_." Spader said.

"_Wow.. that_ s_ounds wicked! Well, we can't stay here for too long_." Tippe hopped off her platform to make it ours reappear again with her clicker.

Who knew that zooming down on a clear platform could be fun. Even though they didn't have regular cars like back home, most people just walked from place to place. I guess not everyone is immune to motion-sickness on Powlfield. The clear platform boards weren't the only mode of mobile transportation, Tippe explained how over shallow waters people would float above on what to us would sound like hovercrafts only that they didn't fly very high for safety reasons, and occasionally we would see a person riding on unicycles..

Another thing was that since the sky was purple, it would seem like it was night time back on Second Earth, but we could at least see everything without streetlights, I wasn't sure how that was possible until I looked down at my feet. The roads were glowing crystal yellow! I pointed it out to Spader and Aja who didn't (well, Spader at least) notice.

Tippe noticing our lack of attention ahead of us merely said that the roads were made of a special material to almost glow in the dark, but couldn't elaborate anymore on it. It was little things like this that made this place seem like a dream world, but then again, Cloral was the ultimate sea world and Veelox was the closest to ever being a real dream world. I looked at Aja saddened at how it seemed like we had saved her territory until the very end, and now she can't even call that place her home anymore.

"_I must take you guys on the Yordel ride, but it's not open today_." Noticing our lack of response she added, "_It's at the Bovel Hall, where many games and joy rides take place at, and the Yordel is the scariest joy ride ever_!"

Oh I get it, it's an amusement park. Spader seemed excited, but Aja seemed pained, after we stopped again at another unknown place she ushered me aside. "_Pendragon, listen_." She sighed. "_If all we are doing here is sight seeing and joy riding then I don't think I can stay here_." Huh? Aja wanted to leave before we got situated. This was not cool, but this was Aja, all work and no play. "_Look, we're travelers and we should be working to find the turning point, not playing games_."

What was I suppose to say? Yeah, we're not here for play, we're merely getting use to how things work around here. But I never got to say it.

"_Listen Tippe_," Aja went up to Tippe who was talking with Spader. "_I didn't come here to go on joy rides, there were more than enough of those back on Veelox_." She then turned to face me. "_We should be putting our heads together and working on saving Powlfield, which I'm assuming needs saving_."

Tippe merely rose an eyebrow while Spader had a look of shock at her boldness. Now what did I do?

Nothing, not saying I chose to do nothing but Tippe already beat me to the punch.

"_Look, Aye-sha, I had a feeling already that you were strictly business_," Tippe then smiled before patting Aja's shoulder who flinched away afterward. "_And that's great, but how am I going to look if I don't make you guys feel comfortable here beforehand?_"

"_Like a true traveler_." Aja retorted. Ouch. Who's to say she had that power.

"_That's harsh of you to say_." Spader frowned at her. Tippe didn't seem to mind being told that.

"_If it makes you feel better I won't take you to Bovel Hall_," Tippe shrugged. "_I wasn't even planning on going since I don't have any money right now, it was merely a wish_."

Aja folded her arms in deep thought, hearing nothing but silence Tippe figured it was safe to speak again.

"_Well, my place is past this street, but traffic's pretty high, so we'll take a shortcut_." Tippe motioned us to follow her. We cut into another alley in between a yellow and green building, where there was a long narrow pathway of the familiar white grass. On the side showed a broken board that read "Keep out". I stared at it whilst following.

"_Is this area safe_?" I asked.

"_Well, this is my third time taking this way home_ _and nothing's happened yet_!" I almost believed her, but I had a very slight feeling of dread. Unfortunately, this comes with being a traveler, so I couldn't help but feel even more cautious. It took a solid five minutes before the narrow pathway opened up larger showing many pink colored trees. Yep, pink trees, the leaves were white like the grass below my feet. Distracted by the new sight I didn't notice that the others weren't continuing straight.

"_How much longer, Tippe_?" I asked. I didn't hear any response. I looked ahead where they were beforehand, only to find myself alone. Great.

"_Spader? Aja_?" I called out while walking in random directions. Suddenly this shortcut felt more like a maze. I was starting to get nervous until I heard a voice, almost like a child's voice. But that's not the only thing I heard, I had to stop in my tracks to hear a very distant humming noise, following by a vibration on my chest. Feeling my shirt I had to dig inside to find a tiny pill sized pill. I put it by my ear since well, I wasn't going to eat something that hummed and buzzed.

"_BOBBY_!" I flinched at the shrieking noise. It was definitely Tippe's voice.

"_Hello_?" I asked after the pain subsided. How about that, the pill was like a portable phone.

"_Oh there you are, Pendragon_." Tippe replied. "_Stay right where you are, we're coming back for you_."

"_Alright, then_." I put the pill back in the inside of the shirt where the only pocket was at. I sat down on the grass waiting, not that long actually. It was a solid ten seconds before I could see the familiar bright pink hair approaching.

"_There you are_!" Spader called out. Aja sighed in relief along with Tippe.

"_You worried us, Pendragon_." Aja said.

"_Okay, okay we found Bobby, now let's get home before Judy gets angry with me_." Tippe said laughing.

"_Who's Judy_?" Aja asked.

"_My caretaker, she's like an Aunt_." Tippe smiled. She took out the familiar clicker to make our platforms strap to our feet again. "_We'll get there much faster with these, and I also added a temporarily auto-pilot to your boards so we won't get lost again_."

And so we were zooming again. The longer we road through, the more I began to wonder on how this is meant to be a shortcut if it feels like an eternity to get to her house. Was the main traffic _really_ that bad? I had to take Tippe's word for it, because what happened next prolonged our shortcut again.

We were zooming smoothly over the white grass for a while mainly introducing ourselves and our history to Tippe, when our platforms just like the pill-sized phone I had started to vibrate and slow down with a "hum". At first it was barely audible, but as we kept going the humming got louder, until we couldn't ignore it any longer.

"_Uh oh_." Tippe finally said. Uh oh? I did _not_ like the sound of that. With amazing speed she got her click out again and without any warning we all fell to the ground. But there was no time to complain as she motioned us quickly from behind one of the last pink trees as we were now in a new alley.

"_What's wrong_?" Spader whispered hearing nothing.

Tippe pointed out a couple of young kids, who looked to be around Tippe's age, only they had black hair. Nothing unusual about that at least by Second Earth's standards, but I briefly was reminded on the lack of brunettes roaming on Powlfield.

"_What's wrong with them? They look normal_." Aja said.

"_Not on Powlfield. See the thing is around here people with black hair have these special powers_," Tippe explained gravely. "_Unfortunately, their powers aren't easily controlled and so often chaos happens when they are around this area. That is why our boards were humming, because they could sense danger_." Tippe motioned us to keep watching them. Nothing unusual, I thought. They were playing what looked like a game of tag as if they're normal kids. Scratch that, what I saw next changed my whole mind about them. All of a sudden a little green haired kid was walking past them oblivious that they were nearby.

At first I wasn't sure why he looked familiar, but then I remembered him as the little kid back at Grubby's All. I wonder where his parents were.. Suddenly a large boom shook us, except Tippe who I could only guess was use to seeing this. I couldn't believe what just happened, the poor little kid just blew up right in front of our whole eyes.

"_Anymore questions_?" Tippe asked. I was still stunned by her lack of emotion and reaction to this. All we did was shake our heads. What was more horrible was that the black haired kids were giggling and rolling on the floor as if they had just told a funny joke.

"_It's worse,_" She said to us pointing up. "Y_ou already know about the sky_."

"_Yeah, it's purple_." I said.

"_Well, that's not good, it's not suppose to be that color_." She said. Really? So the violet color sky _is_ considered odd here.

"_So what color is it suppose to be_?" I asked.

"_Pink with a hint of lime-green_." She said simply. "_At least that's the earliest color I could remember seeing it as_." Okay... like that was _not_ an even more weird color.

The little kids later were gone now and the poor remains of the kid were a big pile of ash with a large blood stain that almost floated on the white grass. Two adults; one man with blue hair and the woman with purple hair came. I believe that they were his parents. His mother hunched over the remains on her knees sobbing in her hands while the man looked at the remains as if it would bring back their child.

"_C'mon_." Tippe replied not wanting us to see anymore, so we left.

"_Pendragon, Spader, both your natural hair colors is classified as black in PowlField, and people fear them, hence why I insisted you dye your hair to avoid any conflicts_." She explained. "_Now let's go to my house, it's just past that river behind the road block, but I can draw the portal from here now_."

She acknowledged her chalk again and drew a familiar circle.

"_Sorry about the long trip, but the encryption to get the portal to take us directly at my house gets complicated the further away we are from it_."

It was right then that I realized that Tippe knew her stuff. After Tippe entered in, I stepped right after her as usual fluming down the mini-portal.

Later the ride was over, I saw again the white world but it faded away in two seconds this time. We were in the middle of what looks like a living room, at least by Second Earth standards. Seeing where I stepped out of was no door but a white pad on the floor, marking our entry point. A little private, but cool. It didn't seem like there was any sign of life in the house.

"_Um d'you live here alone_?" I asked her.

"_Oh no, I have Judy. She's really nice and takes care of me_." Tippe said. "_I wanted to share my traveler abilities with her, but she assumes it's something I'm dreaming of_." Before I could ask anymore Aja and Spader arrived looking dazed as usual but they recovered shortly.

"_Nice place_." Spader said.

"_Thanks, Judy takes care of it well_." Tippe replied and then went upstairs so we went to follow her. She led us to her room, when she opened the door it was as if we stepped in another world. For one thing the inside of the house had a shiny wood, brown look but when we stepped in her room it was pink. Like Pepto Bismol pink. It made me feel a little sick and the walls were covered with pictures and posters that moved. Weird eh? Tippe then sat in her chair and took out all of her stuff from her pockets and placed them in a desk drawer before removing her vest jacket which revealing her pink stripped tanktop.

She took a red glove to wear and placed her traveler ring over the index finger of it.

"_Oh yeah, I almost forgot_." She got up and led us down the hallway and led us to a guest bedroom. There was a bunk bed! Only the beds were shaped like boats, other than that it looked comfy.

"_You boys can sleep in here_." She went to what I assumed was a closet door to pull out a whole boat shaped bed. Wow, for something that looked heavy, Tippe was carrying it like it was nothing more than a beach ball.

"_Aja, you get to stay in my room, I'll set this extra bed there right now_." Tippe smiled briefly before frowning at the open window that showed the familiar sky which was turning from violet to a blue."_Hmm, it's getting dark_."

"_How can you tell_?" Aja asked very interested.

"_When the sky turns bright blue then it's night time, purple means it's day time, remember that_." Tippe explained. "_Well, night boys, if you need anyone just call Judy, I'll be asleep_." Tippe then walked off down to her bedroom with the bed over her shoulder.

"_Well, good night guys_."

"_Good night Pendragon_." Aja and Spader replied and after saying our goodnights went to our beds. The guest room room was a sorta dark blue, black tile floors with a couple of windows, desk bed, closet and a sort of screen. I wonder if they have internet access or cable? I could figure that out tomorrow.

Spader already hopped into bed without changing, after checking the closet I changed out of my PowlField day clothes and into the night clothes provided. It had a note attached from Eppate "**Night clothes for Spader and Pendragon.**" I was already liking Eppate now.

I laid in my bed ready for my eyes to close. But it never did. I wasn't really tired surprisingly. I guess when you're use to staying awake when the sky is blue it's hard to imagine it as night time. Or maybe it was jet lag. I got up and decided to walk down to the kitchen for any bed time snacks, if they had any.

Can you believe my luck when I walked down the stairway and what I saw was a black haired girl with deep intensive green eyes.

"_Wh-who are you_?" Now on Second Earth I don't mind black haired people, but here on Powlfield I would have to think differently after seeing what those kids did to the little boy.

"_I'm Lily_." She said smoothly, clearly aware of catching me off-guard. "_I'm a friend of Tippe, is she here_?"

"_She's asleep_." I replied. But Lily didn't seem to hear me or care as she walked past me up the stairs towards Tippe's room.

I wasn't sure if I should believe her so I followed Lily. I found her in front of the door staring at it

as if waiting for it to open for her. Then she spoke silently, her mouth moving but no sound sounding out when suddenly then the door opened.

"_HYAH_!" Tippe jumped out of her room with two daggers ready to strike. She had a sorta Loor thing going on.

"_Hello, Tippe_." Lily said before taking out a weird stick that glimmered but looked deadly. I was too speechless and stunned to move all I did was stand there mouth open staring. Where was Aja and Spader if they didn't already hear Tippe?

"_So glad see you again, been a while, but that'll be your downfall_!" Lily said threatening and then attacked.

I sure hoped Tippe was as strong as Loor, because this could get deadly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Like the new addition to this chapter? This re-writing is now more than just a fixing of grammar.


	5. Black Party

**P - O - W - L - F - I - E - L - D**

I was stunned to say the least. Petrified even. It wasn't your average night when you saw two girls fighting each other to the death. Between Tippe and Lily it was difficult to tell who would win this. Tippe used her daggers to shield Lily's weird staff-like stick when she attacked. Lily swung at her ankles, but Tippe would jump. Tippe would swipe the daggers forward, and then Lily stepped back before charging with her weapon again. I knew I had to help Tippe win this.. But how? I didn't know much about fighting.

Looking around, there was a black vase sitting on a twisted shaped podium near the end of the hallway. I ran down the hall to get it, not even thinking about what Lily could do to me once I attacked. My main worry was that if Powfield's traveler died, how could we even begin to save it from it's turning point? No, I had to fight.. even if it was just with a feeble vase.

Running back after grabbing the vase, I could see them circling the area, with Lily running over the ceiling and walls.. How were Aja and Spader sleeping throughout this? Well, other than the soft thumping of their footsteps the two were both surprisingly quiet. No shouts, or grunts or anything to attract attention. Looking up, Lily was still running throughout the ceiling, with Tippe attempting pointless swipes to hit her. Lily then went to fall back from the ceiling on top of Tippe ready to smack her.. Now it was my chance. I threw the vase as hard as possible since I was a few doors away from the action. As the vase approached the two of them, Tippe looked towards me in shock with Lily who stopped and pulled back after seeing it.

"_Pendragon!_" Tippe swiped the vase out of her way.. onto the nearby wall smashing it. Oops. I looked at Lily who was staring at me blankly. Wait, why isn't Tippe doing anything? Looking between the two of them. Whilst Lily shook her head, Tippe looked like she was going to say something as she walked towards me.. But was interrupted when Aja, Spader, and a mysterious woman emerged from their doors. About time, maybe Lily will want to leave.. or not.

"_What the heck's going on here?_" The woman, was a little plump, demanded mainly looking at Tippe, before rounding on Lily. She was dressed with a white cap over her head, wearing a tie-dyed colored nightdress.

"_You! OUUT!_" she points at Lily. That was a little bold, looking at Lily I tensed in worry that she would try to blow her up.. But she didn't, thankfully.

"_But Judy, she is my friend we're just playing!_" Tippe whined. Huh? Tippe's friend? So Lily wasn't lying..

"_In the middle of the night? I do not allow playing at this hour when you should be in your bed resting!_" The lady who's name was Judy, then looked at the shattered remains of the vase on the ground. "_And look at the mess you made!_"

I felt my face heating up, and was about to tell her that I was the one who threw it, when Tippe took over.

"_Okay, Judy, but I'm really really sorry!_" Tippe glanced at me, not noticing that Spader and Aja were awake before turning back to Judy. "_But can some of my friends who are already here sleep in the guest rooms.. PLEEEASE?_" Then she clasped her hands together and got on the floor. Spader, Aja, and me looked at each other at this reaction, but said nothing. Did this happen often?

"_I would hate to wake them up telling them that they can't stay_." She gave her the fake puppy eyes.

Judy seemed to get a hold of herself after a few moments and said calmly, "._.Of course, dear_." But then she looked back at Lily. "_But not you, so OUT!_"

Turning to go back into her room, Judy smiled sweetly at us before closing her door, "_Very nice to see you all, now make yourselves at home and have a good night_." Shutting the door, leaving us alone.

"_Buh-bye then Tippe... and everyone_." Lily said slyly, clearly not phased, and disappeared on her way down the stairs.

"_Pendragon, you, Spader and Aja should go back to bed_." Tippe then said. "_We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow_."

I was still dazed about the whole event, but said "_..Okay_." and walked back to the bedroom to climb in the bunk again.

"So w_hat was going on out there?_" Spader first asked me, he was in the lower bunk.

I went inside the covers in my bed, still unsure on how to explain what went on. "_No clue.. though I think we have bigger worries than that_."

"_Yeah_," Spader said. "_This whole world's quite a spiff to be honest_." Making me laugh softly.

"_Well, night Pendragon_."

"_Later Spader._." And then I shut my eyes closed ready to dream away..

- ... -

As I slept dreamily in the comfy bed, I never wanted to wake up again. Before I knew it, I was in for a rude awakening. Literally.

- **BANG BANG BANG BANG** -

"_WAKIE! WAKIE! WEGS AND TATIES!_" It was definitely Tippe, who's voice yelled through the skies while banging on what sounded like pots and pans. Couldn't she have waited five more minutes? And what the heck were Wegs and Taties? I grumbling got myself out of bed, stretched my limbs and everything before walking down the hall downstairs.

It was weird thinking about what happened last night. If it weren't for some of the broken pieces of the vase still lying, I would've thought it was all a dream. Once I went downstairs, I saw that Aja and Spader were already here waiting with Tippe at the pink colored table. Judy must be behind the kitchen door cooking breakfast, because whatever it was, it sure smelled sweet behind those doors.

Sure enough, Judy, who emerged dressed in a formal polka-dotted dress carried out some plates full of food and set them down in front of us. Now that it was brighter inside, I could see Judy had deep violet colored hair, with orange streaks tying it up into a short bun. Purple hair was common here in older women I noticed.

"_Eat up!_" Judy beamed. I looked at Tippe who was beaming too..or was that a smirk? She began eating it with the hunger of a dog. Not in a rude way, just in a happy as a dog way. I looked down at my plate to see what the sweet food was.. It had what looked like green ashes and a blue dip on the side of a purple crunchy-looking bread. Not exactly what I had in mind for breakfast.

Aja was brave enough to try it first. She dipped her crunchy purple bread in the blue dip and poured the green ashes before eating it carefully with her eyes closed. Spader scooped some green ash into his mouth. He seemed to enjoy it as he then began licking the fingers clean before moving on to the bread.

Following their lead, I mixed the green ash with the blue dip and then with the purple crunchy bread scooped it into my mouth to taste and it was... Good. It was pretty sweet like yogurt, with the ashes tasting like Kool-aid mix. The bread was.. well, bread, but was crunchy and had a cinnamon aftertaste. It was delicious.

"_You all act as if you never had Terpals and Grips_." Judy chuckled.

Aja, Spader, and I looked at Tippe waiting for her to answer this. "_Of course they have, it's just that they haven't had it since they were little._" Judy accepting this answer, smiled before walking off to take her now empty plate into the kitchen through the double doors.

"_So what's our story here?_" Spader whispered to Tippe now that Judy was out of our ear.

"_Well, I told her that you guys were friends of mine who just happened to move back into town._" Tippe then shrugged. "_I could try and tell her the real truth, but she never believes me,_" She took a drink of her liquid that was a yellow color like lemonade. "_I do it, and she'll just laugh and praise about my wild imagination._" This whole territory was like a wild imagination, but I wasn't going to say that. That wouldn't have been cool.

"_Watch._" Tippe looking at the door, and as if on cue Judy walked back in. "_Listen Judy, they're really travelers who flume from here to other territories through space and time, and there's an evil man named Saint Dane who wants to rule Halla one by one unless we stop him_." Tippe said then scooping up some more green ash back in her mouth again.

Judy after a moment of silence chuckled before sighing, "_What a lovely imagination you have there._" and walked back into the kitchen again after collecting the rest of our plates.

"_See._" Tippe concluded before getting up to leave us. No arguments there.. But that's not exactly something you can tell people all at once. It didn't work that way. Heck, I didn't even believe half the stuff Uncle Press told even after he took me through the flume. You remember that.

Aja who looked like she had the same thought, just shook her head at me before quietly speaking. "_It's because of the way she acts and talks is why no one will ever take what she says seriously._" It pained me to admit it. And I wasn't going to, so I just got up from the table to follow Tippe, leaving Spader to speak to Aja.

"_She's also still young._" Spader told Aja, who merely folded her arms. I wondered if they would ever get along.

- ... -

After the hearty breakfast, we all decided to take a walk around the territory after getting dressed. We were then zooming down the streets on the familiar boards. There were more unicyclists today strangely, and those riding it wore the fanciest suits, only with wacky colors of course, like neon green, yellow, and even polka dotted.

"_I'm going to take you to Lily's house._" Tippe told us casually. It almost stopped us.. almost.

"_Lily? But she has black hair,_" I said. It was strange hearing those words come out of my mouth. "_and you said they were dangerous._" Only Spader seemed to agree with me.

"_For someone with black hair, she didn't seem all that dangerous._" Aja pointed out.

"_Exactly,_" Tippe said. "_They may have these special powers, but not everyone abuses them. You saw how Lily behaved last night_." She was now holding another gadget the size of a video game controller, with buttons of it's own and everything with a screen. It looked like she was typing something. "_So today, I'm going to show you the other friendly ones._"

Now I felt even more silly for saying that. We needed to trust Tippe more. Even Aja was willing to if it meant progress in our mission, so why couldn't I?

"_Alright, so where and how are we getting there?_" I asked.

"_We'll just cross into their section of the town._" Once again Tippe said this casually, like it was no big deal.

"_But what about our looks?_" Spader asked. "_You say not all of them are bad, but what about the bad ones who-_"

"_Relax.._" Tippe smiled. "_I'm already arranging our way in._" She put away her controller after a few seconds back into her bag.

"_Then it still is dangerous for us to just walk in._" Aja pointed.

"_Yes it is... unless you have black hair too._" She said slyly before directing us towards a small back alley, and looked around making sure we had no witnesses..

"_..So are we dying our hair again?_" Spader asked.

"_Mm.. no we're going to be wearing these._" She drew out some black wigs out of said bag and handed them to each of us. The one she gave me was styled like a pompadour. I felt like Elvis wearing it. Aja had to hide her hair up to hide in her pageboy-styled black wig, and Spader's was like a mop. Definitely not the style we were use to.

"_Now just follow my lead._" She whispered before taking her clicker out to get rid of our boards again.

We then all walked towards downtown the area.. Of course, the few colored hair people we saw, avoided us on the way. Once we reached the dirtier downtown, we passed a couple of people with black haired staring right at us. It was very intimidating. "_We're way out of our league here._" I whispered after hearing them laugh when we were far enough away. Tippe was the only one who wasn't phased.

"_Nonsense, I have been here loads of times and we won't get caught as long as we behave._" Yeah, that's comforting..

We continued walking when we approached another gothic looking kid. His hair was styled into a faux hawk, and of course black colored. He looked no older than ten in the face, yet he was taller than Spader and lanky built.

"_Tonya, my girl!_" He patted Tippe's back. "_Long time no see, aye?_" Then he winked at her.

"_Yeah Gabe! You know when the party is?_" Tippe asked. The Tonya we saw had a pageboy-cut styled hair, black yet had a purple streak on one of the bangs. It was a subtle hint to her connecting with both sides, showing that she really knew how to cover a lie.

"_It's starting now_." He announced in a lower voice before nudging his head in the direction. "_Just give Yachi the usual, alright?_"

"_Thanks dude!_" Then she punched him in the arm harder than you would think of as a joke, but Gabe didn't even flinch before giving a beaming smile at us all before leaving.

"_He's a jerk._" Tippe said to us in a strangely irritated voice once we were far away from him.

"_He seemed pretty nice to me_." Spader said.

"_Yeah well, looks can be deceiving, see he made fun of Eppate when I was little because Eppate just wouldn't wear the wig and so Gabben burned Eppate's face, making him have to get surgery_." She walked on to Spader and my delight. She was like a little Aja, having her moments of fury.

"_So why did you ask for the party, when you're looking for Lily?_" Aja asked.

"_Cause she's throwing the party, and she throws the best ones.. next to me of course._" Tippe chuckled.

"_Who Tippe or Tonya?_" Spader teased with a smirk. Tippe rolled her eyes at him before laughing again. "_Come on, let's get there before it's too late_."

We continued to walk on for a couple of minutes, despite the few intimidating looks at first, I think after running into Gabe relaxed us all. Since everyone else seemed to smile when we would walk by, something that never happened before reaching downtown. Tippe explained that most of her side of town are busy when walking the streets and only socialize in certain buildings away from the brunettes. If there wasn't anyone training, everyone else was busy going to their work place and destination. It sounded very structured and on the go at the same time.

We finally arrived at Lily's place, who had a guard in front of the door. He was built, tall, and strangely friendly looking. He of course had black hair, with a few bald spots on the side of his head that spelled out the words "Securete". I'm guessing it meant "Security". Whatever.

"_Hey Yachi, what's cracking on the upside?_" Tippe/Tonya asked patting the big brute's back while Spader, Aja and me exchanged glances. Who was this Tonya girl in this side of town?

"_Don't worry dude, those guys are with me._" She beamed. The big brute named Yachi moved over to let us in. We first saw a couple of dancers by the walls at the first entrance. First they glared at us before seeing Tonya, then they patted our backs and smiled telling us to enjoy the party. Not bad for a welcoming committee. Now we were inside and man, was the music loud! I was hoping to get some earplugs if they had some on PowlField.

In the back was a big bass speaker that was booming in our ears with a rhythmic beat to it. If it wasn't so loud I'd probably enjoy it more. Other than that, it looked relatively clean, with everyone dressed like it was Disney's Halloween town. It was really cool.

"_Here._" Tippe said handing us each small pills. "_Helps block out most of the music so we can talk._" She really liked watching us get confused here.

"_Just enjoy the music while I go and find Lily._" She told us.

"_Is there anything to drink around here?_" I asked feeling parched.

"_Well... yeah, but I strongly suggest that you don't drink it_." Tippe led us toward the table with the fancy looking punch bowl filled with a liquid that was sorta purple and smoothie looking. She then pointed out a guy who just arrived and was walking towards the punch bowl. Tippe grabbed us from behind a stereo and told us to keep on looking. To be honest, I wished I hadn't.

The dude went on ahead and peed in the drink! Unbelievable.

"_That's why_." She said to our shocked faces. I'm glad she warned us not to drink it, I was not thirsty anymore.

She led us to the dance floor. "_Now just follow my lead._" She said. Great we're going to be dancing. I'm an okay dancer and all but I'm only use to school dances. Plus these moves and the way everyone was dancing made me feel goofy-like.

First off there was a air duct on the dance floor that lifted everyone a foot above the floor in the air while this happened. No, we didn't end up shaking like a polariod. What we did was lift our arms and hands up in the air while turning our heads left and right really fast, hurting my neck and in between that doing a couple of tap dancing.. It was complicated and took a while to get use to.

"_Okay guys, the dancing's over._" She dragged us out of the floor. What a spoil spurt she is.

"_Alright, now I found Lily and we need to go to her room._" Tippe said then ran off with us following her down the hallway towards the stairs. She may be small but she's so much faster on legs than on the platforms we had been riding on. Breathless we caught up to her in front of a tall door with a wild bear-like beast perched on the top of it. There was a handle near the door, pulling on it made a couple of chime noises.

The door opened. And there was Lily. Her black hair that was naturally wavy was tied up into high pigtails, followed by a long flowing green and black dress that made her look very pretty.

"_Hello Tippe._" Lily said to Tippe, then she looked at me. "_I've met you before, but who are you?_" Then she looked at Aja and Spader "_and I haven't met you two at all_." Tippe then introduced us to her.

"_Right. Now Lily can you contact Eppate so he can come here?_" Tippe asked. "_Oh, and please remind him on how to dress, he ALWAYS forgets_."

"_Sure._" Lily said then went over to a hand held mini-laptop. Unlike Tippe who was over excited, Lily had a calm air in her. Like an explosion can happen and not faze her. She pressed a couple of buttons and then went over to a weird teleporter that was shaped like an old-school phone booth. After pressing one last button she closed the hand held mini-laptop.

"_Okay, he should be on his way now._"

In within a minute the Teleporter started activating, glowing a soft blue light and shaking before Eppate emerged not wearing any black-colored hair or Gothic attire. His hair was still green but tied back into a long and low ponytail, while wearing a periwinkle bath-like robe that fell short of his boots. The boots were the only gothic item on him, despite being green colored.

"_Eppate! You're suppose to be in all black!_" Tippe demanded.

"_Tippe, or should I say Tonya, I don't give a damn about my clothes._" Eppate argued. "_You asked for Eppate, and Eppate does NOT wear black anything_."

"_Fine! Well, that's just fine, you can get yourself blown up again for all I care._" Despite Tippe saying this, Eppate shook his head smiling back at her glaring.

"_Now what is this meeting about?_" He asked her, which made any sign of anger on Tippe's face drain away.

"_Right! Lily and Eppate, we're going to need your help_." Tippe said after we all sat down. "_We need to find out the turning point here, and we have to decide how Saint Dane's going to take over PowlField_."

Now it was time for business. I could see Aja finally loosened up after hearing this with Spader.

"_It could be the black-haired people_.." Aja suggested.

"_Maybe. But we don't have any proof. Is there anything that was invented that's taking over the territory?_" I said.

Aja looked down at her feet hearing this, the bug she had worked so hard in creating to help her world, was the actual turning point for her territory and we failed at saving it in time.

Tippe opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by a loud crash.

A couple of screams and more bangs and crashes were heard.

"_What the-_"

"_Oh my gosh, the party!_" Lily exclaimed and ran out of the room with us following her. In the hall outside her door, we saw a bunch of fire surrounding the floors.

Racing down into the main hall where the real party was at we could see the dancers and everyone running looking for an escape. Even the security people left too. We looked to see what started this all, only to hear a loud growl.

**~ GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ~**

Spader and I looked at each other, we knew what this meant.

"_What's going on?_" Tippe for once sounded terrified. I didn't want to explain right away, so I grabbed Tippe's arm before saying.

"_Run._" Saint Dane. It had to be him, he always knew where we were. Now we needed to get away before more people got hurt.

"_Bobby!_" I looked to see Aja and Eppate surrounded by a few black-haired children, the size of toddlers, were on the floor crying. It was sad.. so Spader, Tippe and I went over to help them right away.

"_Wait._" Lily said. Wait? We can't wait when there's a fire going on. I turned back to her.

"_What? Why? We can't leave without saving those kids_." Never mind their hair color, they were still little. Lily's face turned stoney as she said those words.

"_I do not know those kids.._" ..Really? Was Lily that heartless?

"._.So? We should get them out_-"

"_Wait, Bobby!_" Tippe wide-eyed said. "_Lily knows every soul in this side of town, even the newborns! Think Bobby, who could those kids be?_" She whispered that last question.

Turning back I looked at those small kids.. She was not suggesting.. No.

"_HEY! LET GO!_" Aja screamed wiggling her feet when one of the crying kids held onto her. Lily was not serious, was she? It wasn't until Aja screamed in pain when it knocked sense into me.

"_Yes, Bobby.._" Lily said and then she smiled. Yes, she smiled! It freaked me out when she said it too.

"_Quigs._"

- ... -

It was Quigs. No doubt about it. I should have known it was too good to be true to not see any back at the flume in the sky. But that didn't matter, since now that Quigs were here.. That meant he was on Powlfield too. The real question now was if we're still in the game and had a chance to beat him and where was he?

Eppate was quick in removing the small toddler Quigs, kicking it off Aja who laid on the ground holding her bitten ankle that was beginning to smoke. It was gut wretching to see what looked like cute little toddlers kicked, so I turned to Aja to see how she was while Eppate and Tippe went to take care of the Quigs.

"_OW! It's hot!_" Spader was quick though and found the bowl of punch, never mind what that one guy did to it earlier. It was liquid still as he poured it over her ankle making it sizzle before going smokeless. Lily walked to her side to help her stand as she leaned on Spader.

"_Let's go back to my room, I can start the pod to get us out of here_." Lily suggested. Tippe and Eppate came back more terrified than ever.

"_We're in the clear, but more of those Quigs are coming!_" With a quick nod, we were on the go.

We ran throughout the halls, trying to avoid the falling debris from the ceiling. The house was now filled with evil laughter before we would see running toddlers, Quigs, running after us. Their hair was black, yet smoked once you gained eye contact with them, seeing their yellow filled eyes reminded me that these weren't kids at all.

We stopped seeing them as we reached up the stairs near Lily's room, taking the last step, the floor collapsed sending us below, crashing through two floors before landing in a cool dark room. There was a soft dripping noise, though looking up you could see the hole where we fell through, that was beginning to fill up with fallen debris.

"_Everyone okay?_" I asked. Nearly everyone nodded or agreed, except Lily.

"_Not with him here_." Huh? Lily merely pointed in front of us. There was only one person who could do that..

Saint Dane...

"_Hello children. Are you enjoying your stay at PowlField?_" He said calmly and casually. Saint Dane's hair was combed back, shiny and black. He wore a long dark overcoat that only fell short of the punk dark boots we all wore.

It was a stunned silence from the six of us. Then I heard a sniff from Tippe, this was the guy who killed her grandmother and she more than likely wanted revenge just like Spader did. But thankfully Spader had calmed down since then. Tippe however, I wasn't too sure of.. until now.

"_You MONSTER_." Tippe ran after the demon withdrawing her weapons out at the ready.

"_TIPPE, NO!_" I yelled but I was too late she ran in front of the flaming and fiery Saint Dane. An explosion then happened and Tippe fell to the ground burning to her death...

"_Tippe!_" Eppate and Lily yelled and we all ran to her.

Tsking, Saint Dane continued, "_Such a temperamental little child. Her grandmother was a foolish one thinking she could stop me alone, and that was her downfall_." He said casually.

"_It will be yours too._" Then he walked off.

"_We have to get out of here, now!_" I yelled.

Lily's house was crumbling and if we weren't quick the stuff will fall on us. It looked like an underground basement, and under Lily's direction, we went towards the same doorway Saint Dane exited from, Spader was carrying a very red Tippe to safety.

Almost reaching the door, a pole beam landed in front of the door blocking our quick escape.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Critiques and reviews are welcome. The following chapter will take a different turn than how I originally wrote years ago, so stay tuned. ;)


	6. The Legend

**P - O - W - L - F - I - E - L - D**

It looked like our luck was running out as soon as that support beam blocked our escape. Quickly, I looked around to see if there was another way out.. But only walls along with the dirty and unique-shaped furniture surrounded us. I think they were meant to be couches, because the only recognizable shape I could make out resembled a twisted high-heeled shoe.. Whatever. It did not look good for us right now.

"_What do we do now?!_" Aja, while holding onto Eppate for support looked towards Lily who had been leading us up until then. Lily merely turned to look down at Tippe who was wincing in pain in Spader's arms.

"_Tippe will have to draw us a portal out,_" Lily was as sad as one could get. She was witnessing her own home being destroyed. She then looked towards Aja and Eppate. "_to your place Eppate_."

Spader looked confused at this, as did I until it hit me. She had that chalk-looking device, but the sight of Tippe worried me. Tippe was in dire need of help, and I wasn't sure she could still do it.

"_Does it have to be her?_" I asked Lily. Another crashing sound noise made the ground under us shake. I bent my knees to help keep my balance while everyone wobbled around.

"_Only she can use that, my portal is in my room and as you can see, we are no where near there_." Her voice was still calm but her face said differently.

"_She's right, we all have our own way of traveling quicker on Powlfield._" Eppate explained, the shake forced him to sit with Aja whose ankle was still recovering. "_Lily has that teleporter, and Tippe has that writing utensil_." I was about to ask Eppate what he had, when another crash sent us rocking again. Our time was running out.

"_It's now or never_." Lily last said before she crawled to Tippe who was grunting from that last crash.

"_Tippe, are you awake?_" Spader asked her softly. He had sat down after that crash, still carrying her bridal-style.

Tippe held her head as she gasped softly. "_My.. head.. hurts.._" Spader looked grimly at me then. Lily however wasn't phased.

"_If that's all, then she can do this._" Lily said with relief, before turning to Tippe again. "_Tippe, you need to draw us out of here-_" Another crash sounded, more debris from the ceiling began to fall near us. "_as fast as possible would be lovely_." Not wasting time, she searched through Tippe's sleeveless jacket pockets.

Tippe winced before she pushed Lily's hands off, "_..I'll.. get it._" Spader stopped holding her so she had more room to move. Tippe felt the inside of her sleeveless jacket to take it out before she finally opened her eyes. Her red eyes. "_W-Where to again?_" She closed her eyes tightly as if in pain.

"_My place,_" Eppate said as he began helping Aja up, "_As close as you can get._" That's right, Tippe did mention how harder the encrypt.. or whatever it was to write out depending on the distance. Hopefully Eppate didn't live too far from Lily's.

Tippe opened her eyes again, with the look of concentration as she drew the perfect white spiral. To the side of it, she began writing invisible words. She briefly stopped when another crash sent us rocking again. It didn't seem to phase the shape, thankfully. We were silent for the next minute before she finally finished. "_D-Done._" Tippe then collapsed dropping her chalk, but Spader was quick in catching her before her face met the floor.

I went to grab the chalk that fell to the floor near her, "_DON'T TOUCH THAT!_" Lily barked, her face showing anger towards me. O-kay then. I tentatively backed up. Lily then turned to Spader. "_Use her-_" She nodded towards the unconscious Tippe "_gloves to pick it up._" Before she turned to me. "_I'll explain why when we get out of here_."

I couldn't figure out why it had to only be Tippe to use it. Did their portals have some magic touch to them? Hopefully, they could explain that for me. After Spader took one of Tippe's gloves off her hand, he used it to wrap it around the chalk before sealing it in one of her jacket pocket's. Nothing bad seemed to happen, as Lily and I nodded for him to jump in the portal first with Tippe. Eppate carefully helped Aja in who could only hop her way over to the portal.

"_Ladies first._" I waited for Lily to step in before me, but she didn't move.

"_I just want a last look here, you go._" Lily's face was blank. My heart went out to her, it was difficult for me back when I saw that empty lot where my old home use to be. You both remember that. I would've given anything to take it all in lastly before I left with Uncle Press, and not just in that dream world on Veelox.. But I couldn't leave her like this alone.

I waited for Lily while she turned the other direction and stood facing the deserted room. There wasn't much to see, but I could tell she was reliving whatever memories she had here.. Did she live here alone her whole life? Where were her parents? Or even Eppate's? I know Powlfield's not adult-free, the people on the streets and Tippe's caretaker proved that. Tippe's the traveler so her family is already gone.. But what about Lily and Eppate's? That was on one of the many questions I had for here, and there was no answer to them just yet.

I rested my hand on her shoulder, she flinched slightly. I don't think she realized that I was still here. "_Time to go._" I heard a slight sniff from her before she nodded vigorously, that was the first time I saw another emotion from her.

"_Yes, let's-_" She had turned facing ahead of me only to see- "_The portal!_"

I then turned to see the white sphere shrinking. So it did have a time limit.

"_Let's go._" I grabbed her arm and we ran towards the shrinking white sphere. More crashing surrounded us, with support beams falling onto the dirty furniture around us. The portal was still large enough to fit us both, so we dived into the white, sliding facing first into the empty.

* * *

><p>The ride didn't last long, maybe it <em>was<em> like that the more you traveled through. Hm.

The bright white that fogged our vision, only lasted a few seconds this time before I could see anything. The sky was turning to dark blue, was it night already? I was on my stomach in the bright white grass looking around at the glittering light-blue bushes that surrounded us. At least I think they were bushes. Whatever. Lily landed to my right, and she quickly got up as we heard a familiar deep voice.

"_About time, you two!_" It was Eppate. It was odd. Okay, I know I already said that about Powlfield, but it wasn't about the look this time. It was odd how, now thinking back, to the first time we arrived at Eppate's it was in at place where we made our first journey..Somehow, he had music from our Earth territories. That made me wonder. Did he somehow get them from our territory, or did the residents of Powlfield just happen to like our music? I put that thought aside though when he reminded us of our situation.

"_Quick, before they see you Lily!_" He shrieked to Lily, who walked right past him inside the house without another word. It was pretty small, the outside was the same color as those sidewalks on the street we had walked on earlier. It gave off a glowing, and warm feeling looking at it. Who were 'they'? The neighbors? I'm guessing since we're no longer on Lily's side of the town.

Eppate nodded towards me,"_Tippe and Aja are resting inside._"

I got up, brushing whatever that was in the grass that was on me off, before following Eppate inside. I hadn't been in the living room before, so I took it all in.

The walls were patterned with many blue-colored diamond shapes on white background. Right in front of me was Aja, who gave me a wan smile, had her ankle was bandaged and resting on the small table in front of her. She held her black pageboy-cut styled wig that Tippe gave her earlier in her hands. Spader sat next to Aja, he was talking with Lily before he saw me walk in.

"_Where's Tippe at?_" I asked them.

"_Jaden's watching over her in my room._" Eppate answered coming back from one of the doors to my right. He was carrying an orange tray that had cups of what looked like blue foam over liquid drinks. Who was Jaden though?

"_Here, drink this._" Eppate then laid the tray next to Aja's bandaged foot on the table, before holding his hands out. "_and.. I'll take those wigs of yours_."

Right.. I still had that Elvis hair on, whilst Spader was still wearing what looked like a black mop on his. We handed them to him right away before taking one of the cups.

"_Whose Jaden?_" I asked before taking a sip. It was very sour and hot, the aftertaste though gave a cool and sweet feeling down my throat. I liked it, draining it quickly.

"_Jaden's my caretaker._" Eppate said as he walked away into another room. Oh, so Jaden and Tippe both had caretakers. But that still left-

"_Do you have a caretaker?_" I asked Lily. She merely blinked at me.

"_Like Eppate and Tippe? No._" Lily replied.

Okay, so she was alone. I wasn't going to press any further on that right now. Spader on the other hand..

"_So, how come you don't have one? You don't look any older than Eppate or Tippe._" Spader asked, not seeing Aja give him a pointed glare before speaking.

"_Well, if you saw how unstable some of her people are, they probably can't keep one._"

"_No, we all have them._" Lily countered for Spader before she sat down on his left on the couch. "_But, as you said, we can't and don't keep them for long._"

"_So.. is it just until you realize what kind of powers you have?_" I asked, also taking a seat but on Aja's right on the couch. "_Before you're on your own?_"

"_You could say that._" Lily said calmly drinking the liquid. "_Most people burn them the first chance they get_."

Burning seemed to be common here, on both sides. "_Is that the only way people hurt others here?_"

"_It is very common and effective. But no._" Lily continued drinking ignoring Aja and Spader's shocked looks. "_It's more elemental, based on personality. With ice, water, wind, you know those basic ones._"

"_So what's yours?_" I asked her. She was calm, I figured maybe she dealt with water, but I was surprised by her answer.

"_I.. haven't found it yet._" Lily looked.. embarrassed? Wow, and now even more questions went through my mind. Eppate just then came back, after the sound of a door shutting, but he wasn't alone. Next to him was a more mature man, he looked around my own dad's age. He was solid weight, dark-skinned, his hair was as blue as Spader and my hair were, though styled as a faux-hawk. It was.. what was the word? Zleek? I'm starting to get the hang of this odd world.

"_Everyone, this is Jaden._" Eppate introduced Jaden to us. "_You already know Lily, that is Pendragon, Spader, and Aja._" We all said our hellos and exchanged hand shakes.

"_It's a pleasure meeting more of your friends, Eppate._" His voice took me by surprise, despite his older age, it was higher pitched than mine. "_So sorry everyone_," But not as much as his attire. "_I am afraid that I can't stay any longer, work and duty calls._" He wore what looked like those astronaut space suits, though it was bright pink with a few badges on them. "_Your friends are welcome to stay for dinner._" With that he was out the door. He was a busy bee it looked like. A pink bee, but.. eh. You get the point.

"_Tippe is still asleep, but less red now._" Eppate assured us. "_Jaden's a healer, so he was able to help her right away.. He's cool, doesn't ask too much as long as he sees that someone is okay._. _I'm going to miss having him around._"

"_Miss him?_" Aja asked him. "_Is he not going to be your caretaker anymore?"_

"_He hasn't been much of one lately, anyway._" Lily scoffed. "_Since I've been around more, he's suddenly found more reasons to go back to work_." Eppate ignored this jab.

"_I'm almost of age, so one of the last things is Jaden teaching me to cook_.._ then I'm on my own and-_" Eppate beamed at us before he did a what looked like a victory dance. "_I get to have blue hair! YES!_"

Aja, Spader, and I exchanged looks while Lily shook her head.

"_Relax Eppate, you might wake Tippe._" That seemed to calm him right away.

"_Wait- is that why Spader and I have blue hair now?_" I turned to Lily.

"_Didn't Tippe mention anything?_" Lily looked confused at us. "_Boys have green hair, Men have blue. Girls have pink, and Women have purple hair._"

"_She mentioned the girls, but didn't say anything for us guys.._" Spader answered.

"_Wait. Why do I still have pink hair if I'm older than Bobby?!_" Aja demanded. I bit back the urge to laugh, here she was with a bad ankle and she was getting upset on the hair color. What was wrong with me?

"_Really?_" Lily looked very interested at what Aja just said. "_Well, you should've told her.. Take this as a compliment, you don't look that much older.. Unless you really want to have purple hair. Now do you?_"

Aja opened her mouth ready to speak. I think she wanted to prove that she still had some sort of seniority around here.. But I'm guessing purple isn't one of her favorite hair color choices either, compared to pink.

"_So.. why those colors? Is pink and green hair the normal color people are born with here?_" I asked.

"_Pendragon, I-well, we've been told about your territory.. Very interesting music, I must say I was pleased when they were brought over._" Eppate looked ready to reminisce until he saw the look Lily gave him. "_Anyway-_" He looked towards Aja and Spader as well, "_To answer your question, no, we are normally born with platinum hair, unlike your territory this applies to every skintone as well.. However, what you and Spader call yourselves... Broom-nets?_"

"_Brunettes._" Aja glared at him.

"_Yes, that was once considered rare_." Lily took over explaining now. "_Over time though, they became more common. We were seen as cursed and cast aside.. Some took sympathy and learned to regret it. As you know, people here with black hair have these powers.."_

"_Powers that are said to have an effect on the sky.." _We all turned to the sound of a higher-pitched voice. It was Tippe whose eyes weren't red anymore, though she looked like she had sunburns over her face and body.

"_Tippe, you should be resting!" _Eppate went to hold Tippe shoulders to redirect her, making her wince, but she still pushed him off before making her way towards the couch sitting next to me.

"_Never mind me right now.. We need to take.. him.. down._" Tippe glared at Eppate before turning to Aja.

"_Aja, I know I haven't been your choice for a traveler host, but I want to take him down badly.._" Then Tippe faced me, it was strange seeing the once happy-go-lucky girl turn serious on us. But, that was what Saint Dane did to Spader, this whole traveler business did that to all of us.

"_You were saying about the sky.._" Spader continued. "_I remember you mentioning that it was once a different color. But what does that have to do with our hair?_"

"_Ah! AH! I knew this day would come!_" Eppate looked so happy as he ran into the room Tippe had came from.

"_Oh no.. not that-_" Lily face palmed.

"_Yes, the Legend of the Black Sky._" Tippe nodded before facing me again, "_First off, do you remember the colors I said that the sky was once?_"

Hmm.. Yeah, it was.. "_Pink.._"

"_With a hint of Lime-green._" Aja finished for me.

"_Yes.. and the Sky right now in the day is-_"

"_Purple._" I said.

"_and Blue for the night time.. always._" Lily said in a tone that screamed boredom. "_we are educated on this stuff.. The boys get the green and the girls get the pink from the day they are born to adulthood._"

"_I don't get it, why those colors?_" I asked.

"_That is because-_" Eppate walked back in carrying a large book, it was bounded in red belts closing the leather book cover. "_With us kids, we are meant to understand the history of our past, hence the original color of the sky.. and the adults wear the current color of the sky, representing the responsibility they must now bare and take on_."

"_Well done, Eppate._" Lily mockingly-clapped for him. "_You have an understanding on one subject._"

"_But it still doesn't make sense!_" Aja demanded. "_Why do our hairs have to match the colors of the sky._"

Tippe and Lily answered by turning towards Eppate who looked ready to cry.. in happiness? Sadness? I couldn't tell.

"_Should I?_" Lily asked Tippe.

"_Go ahead_." Lily after getting Tippe's 'permission' got up to begin dragging Eppate away from us all into a different room. Spader, Aja and I were confused on the scene.

"_Okay, this is Eppate's favorite subject, he takes it more serious than we do, unless it is our turning point.. But for time sakes, I'll get to the gist of it._" Tippe said, her voice wasn't as raspy anymore. "_The Legend of the Black Sky, tells of two people. One who was born blonde, Arwe, the other was brunette, Lowe, like yourselves.. Anyways, the legend tells of how they once worked together, only for one dispute to have happened.. It turned out Lowe was born with a gift, however, neither knew what it could be. Hints were that when upset, he could make the sky drop water on us.. Rain is what you would call it. Arwe, however jealous remained friendly, and was ever cautious not wanting to upset Lowe.. No one knew of the misunderstanding that happened, but apparently Lowe got so upset, his face, and body changed color before the ground below him mimicked that, Arwe's hair changed color too, along with the sky.. Before he knew it, the sky was black, as was Arwe.. Where Lowe was, no one knew for no one could see. That was the reality we live in.._"

"_Wait, so because of that Legend, people are afraid of what Lily's people could do against them?_" Spader asked.

"_Stupid, isn't it?_" Lily said coming back without Eppate. What did she do to him? "E_ven though we all are taught it, no one seems to really get the bad in it other than what we could do.. no one bothers to see how we could help each other instead of worrying about the worst._"

"_The respect we give is having everyone take part in dying their hair to tribute what Arwe had to endure from Lowe.. apparently they use to burn off the black hair in hopes of rescuing them, only to suffer something just as bad later on._" Tippe said.

"_Glad mine's still on_." Lily smirked grimly.

"_But.. there must be more than just a legend that everyone here knows of to be the major turning point_." Aja nodded vigorously as I said this. "_More important, how is it the brunettes here are able to have these powers and not everyone else?_" The sudden sound of a door opening tried to answer that one for me.

"_The Legend says that because Arwe is seen a pure-_"

"_Oh enough with the Legend!_" Lily scowled at him as she got up. "_We have more pressing matters than dwelving into that story_. _We have to do more research!_"

"_Hang on now_," I ran towards Eppate blocking Lily from doing whatever she did to him earlier again."_Maybe, we shouldn't rule the story out completely_."

"_THANK YOU!_" Looking over my shoulder, Eppate was pleased to hear this. "_I'm glad SOMEONE is not wanting to-_"

"_Since Eppate's more into the story.. we could have him see if there are any other clues in it.." _After all, on Cloral, everyone thought the Lost City of Faar was only a myth. You guys remember that, and it ended up being the answer to everything._"When was the legend first written?_"

"_Decade One._" Eppate answered right away while Tippe giggled.

"_I believe that is like your territory's first official year Pendragon._" Tippe gave a leering smile.

"So.. h_ow many years ago was that?_" Spader asked.

"_We're in Decade 4000._" Lily answered. "_So, over 40,000 years ago_."

"_So what are we going to do while Eppate is decoding the book?_"

"_Can you still walk?_" I asked Aja. She then gave me a furious look, after realizing why I asked.

"_Not now obviously.. you're not making us stay are you?_"

"_Well_," I looked at the nearest window through the.. was that the kitchen area? Whatever. The color of the sky was a pale blue. "_Is it night already?"_

"_It is night.." _Lily sighed looking out the same window I had_. "I'm sure everyone thinks I'm dead after that party."_

"_Where are you going to live Lily?" Spader asked her._

"_Oh definitely not here," _Lily replied_. "No offense, but people will talk."_

"_I would be offended if you did stay here_." Eppate smirked. "_Go, before they worry._"

"_But where will you live if your home is gone?_" I asked her.

"_It's no trouble, some of my people may have savaged most of the home if I'm lucky.. preferably those who know of water_." Lily winked. Right, those powers.. she still didn't explain about why she doesn't have them yet.

"_Lily, before you go-_" Lily turned to me while Tippe took her chalk out again. "_Can you at least say why you don't know your powers?_"

Tippe, Eppate, and Lily exchanged looks with each other. What was with these secrets? It was just odd how things worked around here. Did I mention that?

"_We don't know it yet,_" Tippe said. "_Some of them take time to discover it.._"

"_That's part of the beauty.. not knowing._" Lily shrugged. "_You all are the only ones who know that I don't know my powers.. Over on my side, it is valuable to be unknown. Without someone knowing whatever powers I have, no one can dare challenge me for the fear of me overtaking them. That's why everyone knows me_."

"_And me_." Tippe beamed.

"_You mean Tonya._" Spader smirked at her, while Tippe rolled her eyes again.

"_Most of my people love to show off their powers, but Tippe and I don't and wouldn't, even if we did have any._" Lily said. "_Enemies are made faster when you show off your skills."_

So basically they were bluffing their way for respect on their side. How.. okay, I won't say it anymore. That wouldn't be cool after the amount of time I've spent here.

"_So is that why Aja, Spader, and I disguised fooled them?_" I asked. "_Because we are seen as unknown?_"

"_Judging by your wigs, I doubt that._" Lily said who ignored Tippe's glare. "_If you weren't with Tippe, who had played the part of Tonya for many years, they would've tried to burn you to get you to retaliate just to see your powers_."

Ouch. Nice guys weren't they?

"_Now then, Tippe can you draw me out, to Center Square on my side_." Tippe nodded at her.

"_C'mon, I'll show you to your rooms._" Eppate gestured at us. "_Aja you can stay out here since your leg shouldn't be moved much_."

I mentioned earlier about the doors in here, right? Well, other than the door where Tippe, Eppate, and Jaden came out of earlier, there was that door for the kitchen. Eppate made sure that Aja was perfect situated on that couch, after Lily left. As soon as Tippe retreated to sleep in the 'recovery' room she burst out of earlier, Spader, Eppate, and I went down the hallway past the kitchen. Showcasing on the wall were moving landscape pictures that were in neon-colored frames.

"_I'm sure you recognize the Traveler's Fashion Shop here_." Eppate lightly knocked on one of the doors, it was green colored. "_You can sleep in here, Pendragon. I figured you might like to hear some of your territory's music before sleepin_g."

Oh right. That reminded me once again. The mixing of territories. "_Eppate, where did you get them? We're not meant to mix anything in between territories_." Unfortunately, as I expected with Eppate he didn't seem to believe me.

"_Don't worry, I never take it out of this room_."

"_What about your caretaker?_" Spader asked before I could. "_Hasn't he gone in there before?_"

"_I always lock this, except tonight_." Eppate frowned. "_What's so bad about keeping some of your stuff here?_"

"_You don't want to know_." I said. "_When this is all over, I can take them back.. but can you tell me who did you get them from?_"

"_Well.. Tippe got them_." Eppate said. "_Said she went to some record store trying to find you when some guy gave them to her_."

Spader and I once again, exchanged looks at that answer.


End file.
